The New Host's Secret
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: The basis is Raphael is taking Marie's place for the first as the newest student at Ouran high Academy, and while looking for a place to study, he comes across the host club, From there all sorts of wacky things begin to happen T Mild caurse Language ( I'm a bit againest cussing, can't do anything about a chacter that isn't an OC) and major fights. Persona is part of this story to.
1. Raphael: The New Host Arises

(I do not own Rhythm Thief or Ouran High Host Club, mates)

I was the new student at Ouran High Academy, The duchess Elizabeth sent me instead of her daughter, my best friend Marie. She said Marie would join next year as a transfer student. I felt out of place, all the boys but me had the Pale blue uniform with white shirt and black shoes. I had my casual outfit on, white shirt with sky blue trim and a buttoned up jacket that was blue with red trim. I had a pair of blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. I remember clearly three people from my class. The twins, who had red hair, but not as bright as mine, they had greenish eyes. The other person is another boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I was walking around the building, looking for a quiet place to study, though there were four libraries. I came across a room that didn't have any noise coming from it. I opened the doors and was blinded by a red rose petals and the light. When I could see again I saw the three boys from my class along with 4 others. There was a 2nd year with black hair and purplish eyes. He had a laptop. The other second year had blonde hair and blue eyes. There were two seniors as well. One was a strong looking. Black haired boy with grayish eyes. The other was a little kidish looking; he had blonde hair and blue eyes and a bunny in his hands.

"Welcome," They all said at the same time.

"Oh you're the new student, err.." The 2nd year blonde haired one said.

"I'm Raphael," I said.

"Well I'm Tamaki Souh." The boy said.

"I'm Kyoya Otori,' the boy with the Laptop said. " The seniors are Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka."

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The twins said.

"And I'm Haruhi Fujuoka." The last boy said.

"Bonjour," I said.

Your from France!" Tamaki Yelped. He Ran up to me and shook my hands over and over.

"Tamaki-sempi," Haruhi said ," You should probably stop now, He looks dizzy." I was dizzy though so… yeah. Tamaki let go of me and hid in a corner, the twins walked over to him and started to poke his back.

"Sorry about Tamaki-Sempi, he gets overly excited," Haruhi apologized.

"It's ok Monsieur," I said.

"So your from France,' Kyoya said.

"Oui," I said, "Paris."

"OH!" Mitsukuni started, "That's so cool, Raphael-Chan!"

"Did you know Tamaki-Sempi," Hikaru said,

"Is from France to?" Kaoru finished.

"That explains why he almost ripped my arm off," I rolled my arm as I talked. "Well I'm sorry for intruding, I was just looking for a quiet place to study." I put my arm down. Tamaki was still moping in the corner.

"Well before that, have you joined any clubs?" Kyoya asked, "Because all new students need to be in one club."

"I know that," I straightened my glasses, "I can't join any clubs, I have other things I need to do."

"Well, that's not good," He said, he straightened his glasses, "for the clubs stop allowing new students into the club tomorrow, and you need to have an extra-circular."

"Well nothing I can do about that," I said. Tamaki stood up.

"Well the you can join the Host Club," He said. I gave him a confused look.

"Can we," Hikaru said.

"Let him join?" Kaoru finished.

"Of course we can, we just have to find a type for him," Tamaki had a twinkle in his eyes.

"How bout mysterious," I smirked and left without them seeing me. I decided to head to my apartment. I share an apartment with a friend from France who is going to the Ouran High School. He has Brown Hair and Brown eyes and usually wears a grayish detective outfit.

"Hello, Maxwell." I said. Nobody Answered, "He's probably is in a club meeting right now," I put my books away and changed into a blue suit with red trim, a red tie and a white shirt, I put my glasses in there case and put my blue and red fedora on. I looked at the picture of my dog, Fondue, he couldn't with me. I freaked a little when there was a knock at the door into the apartment. SO I walked out and looked through the peephole. Kyoya was outside my door. So I opened the door slightly.

"Hello,' Kyoya said.

"Bonjour," I said.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked. Then I saw Haruhi behind him.

"Err. Who are you?" I asked, I already knew who they were though.

"I don't believe you can play that card," Kyoya fixed his glasses then put his laptop in his bag, " so I suggest you let us in."

"Fine," I unlocked the door and went to sit on the couch. The two walked in and obviously didn't see me.

"Well then someone unlocked the door," Haruhi said.

"I suggest you come out," Kyoya smirked, "Since we all know you can't go to the next year without the extra-curricular, and this is the only chance you have."

"I'm aware of that,' I said I crossed my left leg over my right. Haruhi found me, I asked him to keep quiet with a swift move of my finger.

"So you are here," Kyoya smirked, after a few moments, he looked at the couch.

"Last I checked the one we're looking for has glasses," Kyoya straightened his glasses again. I shrugged.

"Why do you think I said mysterious," I smirked. I stood up, putting my hand on my hat.

"If you're here to ask me to join again, I'll say this, I'll join, but you can't change me in anyway, nor can you get upset when I miss a club meeting or rather club opening in your guys case. Now if you excuse me I have something important to do." I walked away and outside, Kyoya and Haruhi followed me but went home. I just smirked as I walked to the airport. I was semi-excited, Fondue was here, but I had to either free him, or get people to understand he's my dog, my partner. When I got to the airport, there was a lot of security, so I decided to change into my casual clothes to slip by, I put my glasses on and put the suit, hat shoes and tie in my bag. I slipped by security and found Fondue. He barked like crazy when he saw me, he ran from the group trying to find his owner, or someone to take him to am adoption center, and straight to me, I feel on my knees as he jumped on me.

"Fondue," I said, He barked. The group who had him ran up to me and tried to take him from me as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you r not permitted to touch that dog till we have proof you own him," One of them said. I toke of his bandana to reveal a collar, I asked if I could use his phone, the man nodded and handed me it, I called the number on the tag and my phone rang, I declined the call, gave the man his phone back and put the bandana back on Fondue.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked. The man mumbled and let me off with Fondue. I headed back to my apartment. I knew Maxwell was home now. So I walked into the apartment.

"Maxwell," I called ," I'm home!"

"Good for you then Raphael," Maxwell said, from the kitchen, he had a stern British accent, "In any clubs yet?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Ouran High Host Club?" Maxwell asked. I nodded, I wasn't surprised he figured it out, he was a great detective, and I find it ironic that I'm hiding under his nose. Fondue barked.

"Was that Fondue!" He yelped excitedly.

"Oui," I said. I fed Fondue. Maxwell walked out of the kitchen with a pan and set it on the table, I sat down on the opposite side of the table to him and we ate in silence, after that we all went to bed.

I never knew what lied ahead for me.


	2. The Thick of Night and a Coin

( I do not own Rhythm Thief or Ouran High Host Club, mates)

That night I had an odd dream, but it didn't feel like a dream. I only remember pieces of it, a choir of people screaming, the blazing sound of fire, and a piano, everything else is fuzzy, and I can't even remember a face.

The day went on as normal, except for the club after school. I walked into a tropical rainforest. I was set in my casual clothes., the only person not dressed up was Haruhi.

"Hello Raphael," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. I was still in shock from what I had walked into.

"I'd suggest you get changed to Raphael-Kohai," Kyoya smirked, he was on his laptop again.

"You are all insane," I said, I walked into the changing room anyway with my bag of course, I had a different plan then the wacky costume they had set up for me. I hid the costume and put on my suit, tie, fedora and black shoes, I put my Glasses in their case and put them away. I peeked out the door, everybody was looking the other direction, and so I quickly hid my bag in a corner where it wouldn't be found by anyone. I snuck up on everybody and handed a top hat to Haruhi. He smiled and put on the goofy pale blue hat with glee.

"He's probably ready by now," Hikaru said,

"Yeah, if he's not this will be awkward." Kaoru said.

"We need to open soon." Tamaki said. I was giggling in my head as I snuck back into the Changing room. I was set, I walked in so they would think I wasn't there with them anyway. I walked out and waited in front of the door. The first ones to turn around were the twins. They looked unamused as they stared at me. Everybody else turned around within about a minute. I just stood there smirking, with my hands in my pockets.

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelped, "THAT ISN'T THE COSTUME!"

"I'm not a big fan off the crazy costumes, I'll wear it in the summer time, but technically it's spring." I said. Haruhi smiled a little.

"Fine. Everybody to your tables, Raphael your with me for this time," Tamaki said He placed me in a spot behind him and Haruhi. The door's opened and everybody but me said "welcome." Tamaki and I sat at a longer table than everybody else. I was on the opposite side of him. One of the girls walked up to me. HE wore the yellow dress that was a uniform. She had cherry blonde hair and eyes that were kind of odd. The left was a shade of green, the right eye was a bright, bright orange, and she only had Lip-gloss on for makeup.

"Hello," she said to me kind of awkwardly.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," I said. We stood there staring into each other's eyes for a little bit. Tamaki cut in on the silence.

"Ah a new girl joins the host clubs costumers." He winked, "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Leona Leoas," She said kind of awkwardly and shy like.

"Well, I'm Tamaki Souh, my princess," Tamaki said. "Would you like to come sit?"

"I'd prefer to talk to someone not in costume," Leona was quiet. Tamaki ended up in his "emo" corner again.

"You mean me?" I asked. Leona nodded and sat down. We started to chat.

"Something is bothering you," Leona said.

"How did you…" I was cut off.

"Many thing's do, but I know you'll find a way to get through them." Leona looked as she was off on a distant world. She snapped back to her senses after a few seconds.

"Oh I'm so Sorry Raphael-Kun," She was sincerely apologetic.

"It's Pas De Probème," I said, "everybody is hiding something."

"Can we talk again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oui," I said, "I would enjoy talking to you again Mademoiselle." I smiled and Leona left with a smile. Kyoya walked over to me.

"Your quite something you know that?" he said.

"Still don't have a type for me huh Sempai" I smirked.

"Mysterious sweet talker," Kyoya smirked as he left.

"Fine by me, I guess I wont be a show off with mademoiselles around, but a later day I sure will show you." I smirked.

"That I would like to see," Kyoya smirked. A rivalry had sparked. I looked at the clock.

"I have a somewhere I need to be," I smirked; it was dark outside as well. I grabbed my bag and walked off. I was heading to get my coin back from the local museum. I hid my bag in a nearby bush. I was amazed at all the security, I couldn't get caught by the camera's either. Fondue was with me he came out and found me himself. I found the secret entrance in the side, it was about no security on the sides so I solved the riddle and went inside. Fondue ran around and came back happy with out a single bark being heard away from where I was. I found the laser light that around the case with m coin. I used a powder to see them, I smirked as I found the control panel and turned them off for a few seconds, it was long enough to grab the coin. With the coin in my pocket, I made my grand escape out the front door. The police officers swarmed me. I was lucky to escape with my face being seen. I grabbed my bag and changed into my casual clothes as quick as a blink, I put the suit and stuff in my bag and walked home to the apartment, followed by Fondue, We went to bed, and Fondue was a sleep pretty quickly. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to take a walk around the town on my own. I crept out of the apartment and outside without making a sound. I walked to the school. The lights of Music Room 3 were still on. All the doors were locked so I found another way in, I climbed to an open window on second floor, and I was inside. From there I headed up to the room. I slipped the door open a crack. There was somebody there, I think it was Haruhi, but only him, I mean her She had on a light blue dress, the top hat I gave her, and white flats. She wasn't doing anything so I walked in without being heard.

"You toke the coin didn't you, Raphael," She turned around as she talked, "Well?"

"The con in the local museum?" I asked.

"Yes," She said, it felt as she was staring into my soul.

"I'll answer if you answer me," I said," Why are you here so late?"

"Simple," Haruhi said, "I knew if I was here and you saw the late you'd investigate."

"So All in the name of catching me?"

"Yes."

"I can't answer your question, but I can say this, everybody has their secrets, a reason for doing something, even if they shouldn't be doing it Mademoiselle," She reacted to my statement fast.

"That is why you agreed to join the Host Club isn't it?" She said, "So you could hide and do that one thing. Your using us aren't you?"

"Just like this club lets their so called costumers use them," I said, "I'd say not, I need to move on to next year, for a friend who is coming next year."

"That's why I'm in this club."

"Anyone can see the strong, frightful, and stupid adventure you are on, by looking at your eyes, Raphael," Haruhi said, "They can't see the reason, but they can see it, and if this world doesn't like what they see they become fearful."

'I thought it was the world fears differences?" I asked. I pondered for a moment.

"That to," Haruhi said with a little delay, "but that is against the point, if you're caught…"

"I'm aware of the risks, but I have to do this," I said as I jumped outside through the window, and I walked home.


	3. The Dark Hour

The next morning, you know it's funny how life is full of nexts. The next day, the next place, the next mission, but I digress. This particular morning was a Saturday. Maxwell had to remind me that Japan has school on Saturdays. I got into my casual clothes; grab my bag, fed Fondue, said goodbye then left.

I looked at the clock in Library #4 after school. I closed my book and sighed. Then grabbed my stuff and speed walked to Music Room #3. I opened the door. Lucky for me it wasn't opening time yet. Only Tamaki was in costume. He looked like a waiter. I stared at him in confusion.

" Ah, Raphael, you're on time for once," Tamaki said.

"For once?" I asked. Kyoya walked out of the dressing room in a waiter's outfit.

"Yes," Kyoya said bluntly, "now we have two costumes waiting for you in the dressing room, choose one and hurry out."

"Who said I wanted to wear a costume," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine, I'll do it this once," I sighed. I walked into the dressing room they were talking about. There was a blue and red waiters hat or a kimono of the same colors. I stared at both in disgust and confusion, (mostly disgust though). I got into the waiters outfit and put on my hat. I hid my bag with everyone else's, (well Haruhi's any way). I got into position, though I basically hid behind Mori staring at the door, I was seeable though. WE went outside before this, and did the normal routine, (I still don't say welcome to this day, not even when Marie walks in first). I got a requested by a couple of the girls. One was a brunette and the other was a black haired girl. Haruhi was sitting on the blanket with us.

"So, I never got to ask Raphael," the black haired girl said, "but why did you join the Host Club?"

"Because I need to go on to next year, for a friend," I answered.

"A friend?" the brunette said, "Is your friend in Paris?"

"Yes actually," I said, "she's going to be transferring here next year."

"She?" The Black haired girl asked.

"Yes." That was all I said. Luckily Haruhi was there to break the quiet.

"So, Ladies," She said, "would you like some more tea?"

"Thank you for the offer, Haruhi," The brunette said, "but I must be going." She looked at me.

"Raphael, can I request you tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said, "I would like that." She smiled and left. Leona walked in.

"Oh Mademoiselle," Tamaki said as she walked next to him. She walked up to Kyoya.

"I requested, Raphael," She said.

"Yes, He'll be with you soon," Kyoya said, "for now just wait with one of the other members."

"Raphael," The black haired girl said, "May I request you tomorrow?" I nodded. She smiled then left.

"Why he and Haruhi just opened up," Kyoya said. Leona nodded, walked over to them and sat down.

"Oh," I said, "hello Leona," I said.

"Hello," Haruhi said.

"Hi," Leona said.

"I'll be back," Haruhi said. She could tell that Leona wanted to talk to me.

"Raphael," Leona said, "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Take the Mesopotamian Coin," Leona said quietly.

"That's a very interesting conviction," Kyoya said. He was eavesdropping.

"You were listening in?" I asked.

"I thought something was odd about you," He ignored my question, "Especially when I couldn't find any back ground on you."

"You did a background check on me?" I asked.

"Yes," Kyoya said, "The only thing I could find was how your mother died, your father being a forgery artist and your grades from your school in Paris."

"You are incredibly nosey," I said.

"I'm sorry Princesses," I heard Tamaki, "but you'll have to excuse us." He and the others walked up to Kyoya and I.

"I knew mysterious fit you," Tamaki said, "but not that well, I believe I can add rebel to you."

"I'm nothing like my father," I stood up as I spoke, "I hoped that maybe I could escape my own past when The Duchess said she would send me here first, but I never can, not with you here, or with what I can do…" I ran out of the school premise with my bag. I ended up at a park. Naturally I climbed into a tree and sat there in a branch. I toke the coin out of my pocket and stared at it.

"Father," I said quietly, "I never thought I would say you only hurt me, you left me, you made a horrible father, but your mine."

"Is that true?" It was Tamaki's voice, "did your father really do all those things?"

"Yes," I answered as I put the coin back in my pocket.

"Then that coin," He said, "did he give it to you?"

"He dropped it before climbing into the car," I explained.

"Raphael," Tamaki said, "here you have a new family, the club."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Host club is a family, Kyoya and I even refer to the members as different family names."

"Like mother and father?" I asked. (I never thought that Tamaki and Kyoya were those roles).

"Yes," Tamaki said, "So will you rejoin your new family?" He extended his hand. I climbed out of the tree.

"I guess I will," I extended my hand to his.

"I guess that makes you the youngest boy," Tamaki winked. He practically dragged me to the music room. I changed back into my casual clothes while in the dressing rooms.

"OH MAMA!" Tamaki yelped while I was changing, "THIS FAMILY WILL BE SAVED!"

"Geez, Tamaki," Kyoya said, "but letting a possible criminal into the family, was that smart?"

"Senpei," It was one of the twins, "I think Konya is right."

"Yeah," The other twin said, "he really could possibly be a criminal."

"I think Papa's right," It was Hunny's voice, "With every member the family grows stronger, even Osa-chan likes that."

"I wasn't disagreeing with Tamaki," Kyoya said as I walked out, "I'm just thinking that a secret could tear us apart."

"I think you need to give him a chance, Senpai," Haruhi said, "Everyone has a secret, that's just a normal part of life."

"Kyoya's right," I butted in, "but at the same time, not all secrets can be shared."

"How long have you been standing there?" Hunny asked.

"Only about a minute," I answered.

"A family can keep each others secrets though, right Haruhi!?" Tamaki said slash asked.

"Well, yeah," Haruhi said, "That's just the way things are supposed to work, but it all depends on the people's personalities."

"Yeah, but boss," Hikaru said.

"I'm not sure if you fit that personality type that would be able to keep a family secret, " Karou finished the statement.

"I have never seen anything like this," I muttered.

"Shall we move on?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said, "Let's continue."

"Something important happening?" I asked Haruhi.

"I wish I knew," She said, "nobody knows what those two have in mind."

"Sometimes they need to let us in on these things before the last second," The twins said at the same time.

"HIkaru," Tamaki said, "Karou."

"Yes sir?" The twins asked.

"Go get the papers," Tamaki ordered. The twins shrugged at teach other and ran off."

"Mori-senpai, get the glue and paint." Mori nodded and ran off silently.

"What are we doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said. Kyoya nodded and toke his phone out. I somewhat caught some of the numbers he put in. The ones I saw were 6, 2, 3 and 9.

"6, 2, 3, 9?" I asked myself.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, "find a picture of the coin."

"What coin?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki whispered it in her ear before she ran to the computer lab.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Hunny asked.

"Hunny-senpai," Tamaki said.

"Yes sir," Hunny said.

"Go eat some cake," Tamaki said. Hunny sat at a table.

"That I can do," He said. Everybody came back, except for Haruhi at the time.

"Senpai," I asked, "what is going on?" Haruhi came back without anything.

"There wasn't anything Senpai," she said, "I even checked the museum website."

"That is issueous, isn't it," Kyoya said. He looked at me. I looked at the clock, and realized the time. It read 23:56.

"It's awfully late," I said. I was in a bit of a panic, and I had my reason to be.

"He's right," Haruhi said, "It's almost midnight."

"And we'll do this, even if it takes all night to do it!" Tamaki said.

"What exactly are we doing boss?" Hikaru asked.

"You haven't exactly told us yet, boss," Karou said.

"The museum wants the host club to make a banner to replace the old one that was destroyed in the storm," Kyoya finally explained.

"That explains a lot," I muttered. I looked at the clock. It now read 23:59.

"it really is getting late, Senpai," Haruhi said, "We should at least rest." Another clock appeared in my head as I fell to my knees. The second hand on the numberless red clock counted down the moments till it came.

"Raphael," Haruhi said, "are you ok?"

"Please," I said, "please get away from me." The clock ticked down closer and closer to midnight.

"But you're hurt," She said.

"Please," I said, "get yourselves to safety." The clock was still ticking.

"Is something going to happen that could endanger us?" Haruhi asked.

"Please," I said, "before it's to late." The clock was getting closer and closer to hitting midnight. It turned green and shattered when the arrows struck midnight. I lost myself in the darkness, the darkness of something I hid away for so long, from even myself.

"What is happening to him!" I heard Haruhi scream before I lost consciousness to the darkness of the beast.

**POV switch (Haruhi) ****((normally I wouldn't do this but I can't explain what's happening to Raphael if he's not conscious himself...) **

"Raphael?" I asked. I backup to the wall. Raphael was no longer there. It was if in a flash of light, he changed into a monster. No longer human, but a huge black monster, with a creepy white face, a black and grey cloak and coffins surrounding it, attached to it's back.

"What happened to Raphael-chan?" Hunny asked.

"MAMA!" Tamaki screamed, "WHAT IS IT! IT'S SCARY!"

"THE DARK HOUR!" a large, scary voice screamed, "SHADOWS IN THIS HOUR!"

"The dark hour?" The twins asked at the same town. I heard a shrill yelp from behind us. We all turned around. Things that looked like black puddles of moving goo with masks.

"What are those?" I asked. What sounded like a war cry was heard. Everybody jumped to either side of the room.

"DON'T!" The voice yelped. The monster destroyed the puddles of goo. Literally ripping them apart piece by piece.

"Funny," another voice said, it actually sounded human, "How things work out." A boy walked out into the moonlight. He had rose-colored eyes and very dark lavender hair. He wore a black jacket, blue jeans, a white shirt and black dress shoes.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm Jean Tori," the boy said.

"You," The creepy voice said, "you…" The monster opened the window and flew away into the night.

"Well then," Jean sighed, "if you want to learn the truth, chase Thanatos." The boy walked away into the darkness.

"What should we do?" Tamaki asked. I jumped out the window and gave chase to the flying monster. I found it standing in a tree at the park.

"Don't," the voice said, "Don't try."

"Don't try what?" I asked.

"Don't try to confront," The voice broke off.

"Confront?" I asked.

"Confront…" The voce said, "confront this Persona."

"Are you referring to yourself?" I asked.

"Danger," The voice said, "Leave before…. Before…."

"Before I'm hurt?" I asked.

"Wa," The voice started.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Thanatos," the voice said.

"Thanatos?" I asked. The monster turned to me.

"Wa," It started again.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Shadows," Thanatos said.

"Why did you protect everybody?"

"A Persona's duty, is to protect the real person," Thanatos said, "I am free."

"Were you enslaved?" I asked.

"No," Thanatos said, "The Dark Hour comes to an end."

**POV Switch (to normal.)**

"I'm not kidding," I heard Haruhi say as I woke up.

"You spoke with it?" It was Kyoya's voice.

"Yes," Haruhi said. I sat up on the couch in the clubroom.

"RAPHAEL-CHAN IS AWAKE!" It was Hunny.

"Welcome back," The twins said simultaneously.

"Yes," It was Tamaki," Welcome back to the world of material beauty!"

"Where did you go last night?" Kyoya asked. Mori looked as if he was hiding something.

"Where did I?" I asked.

"Persona," It was Mori who spoke.

"He spoke," I said. A soft wind came through the window.

"Why is the window open?" The twins asked.


End file.
